Forum:Congress
]] Congress is the legislative and executive body of government. According to the Constitution of 1802 (1852 amendment), the Congress is to be "made up of lawfully elected citizens, chosen by popular consent to govern each of the Parishes". Anyone may propose resolutions to congress, but only the Congress Representatives may vote on them. 1. Abortion 1. ) With complance with the constitution of Carrington and the Bill of Rights, the practise of abortion in Carrington shall be deemed illegal, unless the threat of the child or womens life. : I. ) Any type of abortion is seen illegal and against humanity, and shall not be allowed. : II. ) Cases in which would in means of dramaticly damaging the baby or mother, or even death shall an abortion be allowed. : III. ) Emergency contraception is seen as a act of blocking fertilization, and is not seen as an abortion. The government shall provide free Emergency contraception in cases of rape, mental health, death. : : :: I'm thinking ever represenative should have aleast one post- or comment before the act of casting a vote. Zackary Perry 04:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: It looks good and I think most reps will support it, but I doubt Andersen will support it. HORTON11 04:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: I would think the liberals, I mean the hardcore ones and Andersen would oppose it. Zackary Perry 04:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Well ,it allows for minimal abortion use, so it should go ok. HORTON11 04:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Shall we vote ? Zackary Perry 05:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Sure, I guess. HORTON11 05:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: I'm all for this, so I suppose Peitersson and Schwartz are as well. BoredMatt 21:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Most of the conservatives will oppose it. HORTON11 21:15, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Don't you mean liberals? I'd think most conservatives would support this. BoredMatt 21:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Conservatives or moderate conservatives would be all over this in support, liberals woulden't like it so much. Zackary Perry 21:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Radical Conservaties (like Andersen) tend not to support abortion, since it allows some chance of actual abortion. THe moderates are the top supporters, for it ia a moderate proposal. HORTON11 21:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: :::::::::: Well going from completely legal abortions to making 95% of abortions legal is a pretty conservative move, IMO. BoredMatt 21:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: As Sofia would say "the only good abortion is NO abortion". She's one of those all-or-none politicians who can rarely compromise. HORTON11 21:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: I would only support the law when all abortion is not alowed completely. So I say no to this. Sofia Andersen 17:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Pro ::::::: Zackary Daniel Perry ::::::: Gert Henneman ::::::: Eric Peitersson ::::::: John Schwartz ::::::: Magdalene Klassen ::::::: David Andrade ::::::: Contra ::::::: Sofia Andersen ::::::: Adrian Vandreck ::::::: 'Abstain ' 2. Use of the Euro. We need alittle talk on this fourm, thats what a forum is for right? :D While I strongly support a good economy- taking the easy road to using the Euro is not the way. Not only will we be over shadowed by the larger Euro uses, we will also depend on them- if they go down the drain, we go down the drain. I fully support we switch from our Euro's to a home currency. Zackary Daniel Perry 06:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::